Never as Things Seem
by oXLuna-ChanXo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both have hidden feelings for each other, and they cant seem to hide it anymore. Sitting under the beautiful Sakura tree things are not always as they seem. SASUNARU


The moon was still up and its reflection shone proud on the pond below. The wind continued to cause the pink of the sakura tree to sway. The only source of light was the shining sky, along with the few lanterns hanging in the Sakura tree. They cast their warm glow onto the ground, adding light to the dark atmosphere. Sitting against the Sakura tree was a tanned figure, with bright blonde hair. "Aren't you glad you listened to me for once? This place is beautiful, teme" "Hn, dobe. Its okay looking I suppose. I only came because Sakura was pestering me about a date and I needed to get away," There, sitting next to the tanned figure, sat a raven. He glanced sideways to look at his blue eyed companion, only to see Naruto's face fall slightly before his usual smile returned. "Whatever, I didn't really want you to come anyway, teme." Naruto glared at the boy sitting with him letting his smile falter. "Did I hit a nerve? Your an idiot," "You know you don't have to be so cold all the time," "Hn, dobe" Sasuke waited for Naruto's usual reply of teme, but it never came. Sasuke became slightly worried. He never meant to hurt Naruto. He shifted slightly to get a better look at Naruto's facial expression. "Naruto?" The blonde was slightly surprised that Sasuke used his name, instead of dobe. He looked up at the lantern he had hung, the light comforted him. He just wanted Sasuke to like him. Naruto knew Sasuke would never love him, the way he loved Sasuke, but the constant insults were getting to him. The lack of Naruto's awnser caused Sasuke to turn fully toward him, only to see a silent tear running down Naruto's face. "Dobe, are you crying?" Naruto was quick to swat the tears away and put on his smile once again. "Yeah, teme. Haha. Are you worried?" Naruto asked teasingly, but secretly hoped Sasuke would reply with a yes. Sasuke stayed silent. He had always hated when Naruto would hide his feelings. Sasuke knew Naruto had been crying, but as to why, Sasuke had no idea. The raven desperately wanted to hug Naruto, and tell him exactly how he felt. But he couldn't. Naruto would hate him, he shouldn't harbor these feelings, but his heart couldn't refrain from loving that little ball of sunshine. Sasuke pulled Naruto in his lap while he sat up against the tree. He let his arms wrap around his dobe. He no longer cared if Naruto didn't feel the same, he just wanted to make the other boy happy. Naruto was immediately shocked. His shock soon turned to anger. "SASUKE LET GO. Please, just let go" "W-why?" "Please, don't toy with my feelings. I know you don't feel the same, but dont tease me." And with that Naruto ran away to the only place he could think of. He let his mind go into auto pilot and let his legs carry him full force to the academy play ground. He finally reached his destination, and looked at the run down field. The academy had shut down years ago. Naruto was now 18, but still loved his childhood crush more than anything. He sat down on the swing set. He let his head fall in defeat as it began to rain. The rain caused his hair to cling to his skin. It beat down on his skin and soaked him to the bone. Sasuke was scared. He had lost his dobe and now it was raining. He pushed his Uchiha pride aside and began to let out undignified sobs. He hadn't cried like this in awhile. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, hoping the blonde would hear him. Naruto looked around as he heard his name. He quickly stood up, trying to look as if he hadn't been in tears. "Who's there?" he shouted back. Sasuke heard his blondes voice crack. "He must've been crying too" Sasuke muttered to himself. He ran in the direction that Naruto's voice came from. "The academy. Should've known he'd be here." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and tapped him on the back. Naruto jumped and spun around. "Toy with your feelings? What exactly are these feelings?" Sasuke said cautiously, not ready to confess until Naruto gave him a sure sign that the feeling was mutual. "... I love you" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's soaked figure, and pulled him flush to his body. "Dobe" And with that Sasuke kissed the living daylights out of** his** blonde dobe.


End file.
